


Feather

by liggytheauthoress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, cas and dean are oblivious, fluffy fluff fluff, sam is exasperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you approach him, a single feather clutched in your hand, he doesn’t react. He barely even glances up from the Impala’s engine. "</p>
<p>Why did Dean have an angel feather in the trunk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Dean's remark in "As TIme Goes By" - my friend and I were wondering just why there was an angel feather in the trunk of the Impala. Dedicated, as always, to Nicole.

_Cas_

When you approach him, a single feather clutched in your hand, he doesn’t react. He barely even glances up from the Impala’s engine. “Dean?”

“What’s on your mind, Cas?” He wipes his hands on the rag draped over the hood and turns to you expectantly. And you realize you don’t actually know what you’re going to say to him. If he knew more about angel customs, you wouldn’t need to say anything, but he doesn’t (which is probably for the better), so you honestly don’t know how to go about this.

Dean glances at the feather in your hand. “You molting?”

You look at him curiously and he just shakes his head. “Never mind. What’s up.”

Turning the feather over in your hands, you say, “I…was wondering if you’d…Here.”

You practically thrust the feather into his hands and look down, waiting for the sarcastic quip that you know is coming, and you’re surprised to hear him ask, “This one of yours?”

“Yes.” Now you’re positive there’s going to be a sardonic comment, but none comes. When you look back up, he’s turning the feather over in his hands and looking at it intently, and the corners of his mouth have quirked upwards.

He looks at you and says quietly, still with a ghost of a smile, “Thanks, Cas.”

You smile back at him, and you’re only barely aware of Sam watching the both of you with an exasperated expression on his face.

You know he doesn’t understand the gesture or suspect just how much it means to you that he accepted it, but that doesn’t matter. What does matter is the way he carefully tucks the feather into his pocket before he turns back to his car.

* * *

_Sam_

You really don’t know how they can both be so oblivious. All right, admitedly Cas still has very few people skills to speak of, but this is _Dean_. You can’t understand why the man who practically wrote the book on flirting and dating still hasn’t realized that an angel of the Lord is head over heels for him.

The thing with the feather gets you wondering, so you do a little research.

What you turn up probably shouldn’t surprise you as much as it does.

“Hey, Dean, y’know how Cas gave you that feather?”

He glances up at you. “Yeah. What about it?” His tone is slightly defensive, and you can tell he’s trying a little too hard to look casual as he takes a pull from his beer.

“I did some digging and it turns out that’s actually an angel courting ritual.”

Dean practically chokes on his drink. “A _what?_ ”

“Courting. Like giving someone flowers or-”

“I know what courting is!” He gives you a look. “You’re bullshitting me, right? Just yanking my chain.”

You turn your laptop around and show him the article you found. You watch him as he reads it, takes another drink, reads it again, before sitting back in his chair and muttering, “Son-of-a-bitch…”

That’s all either of you says on the matter.

Later on that evening, you catch him holding the feather gently in his hands and running his thumb across it, an almost reverent look on his face, but you diplomatically choose not to say anything.

* * *

_Dean_

It’s been a week since Cas gave you the feather, and you’ve finally made up your mind. You’re honestly not sure why the hell you’re doing it, and when Sam finds out you’ll never hear the end of it, but it just…feels right.

You call for Cas and he’s there a second later, looking as intense and earnest as always. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey Cas…”

“Is there something you wish me to help you with?”

“Not really, I just…” You’re suddenly tongue-tied. “Um. Just wanted to give you something…Y’know, after you giving me the feather and all…”

You go to tug your ring off your finger, and it sticks. Which isn’t surprising, considering you can’t remember the last time you took the thing off, and you realize that you probably should have taken it off before you called Cas because this is more than a little embarrassing…

The ring comes free unexpectedly and you lose your grip on it, fumbling for it and missing.

You’re in the middle of a particularly creative curse when you see that Cas has caught the ring and is now turning it around in his hands, looking at it like it’s the first time he’s ever seen it. Slowly he slips it onto his ring finger – where it fits perfectly. Then he looks at you with a smile and says softly, “Thank you, Dean.”

You have no idea what to say now, so you cough awkwardly and rub the back of your neck and wrack your brain for something that won’t make you sound like an idiot.

Sam, of course, chooses that moment to walk in, oblivious as always, and Cas vanishes before Sam can see him, and you’re not sure if you’re more relieved or annoyed.

The next time you see Cas, he’s still wearing the ring.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't already blatantly obvious, I pulled that angel courting ritual thing completely out of my ass.


End file.
